Of Yaoi Fangirls and Shipping Wars
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: The Survey Corps members are forced to listen as three Shingeki no Kyojin obsessed girls try to explain to them why they are supposedly in love with each other.
1. Ereri, Eruri, JeanMarco

"– and that is why Ereri is canon!" Levi stared at the three girls glaring at each other in shock. Out of nowhere three girls appeared at the Survey Corps headquarters and started mauling them and _touching _them. Levi shuddered still from the memory of the said girl who apparently believed that he and Yeager loved each other. She had almost broke his bones from hugging him so hard, and shouting in his ear that she was his number one fan girl. Even Arlert had no idea where they came from. Apparently they came from a place called _America_, and watched shitty-ass cartoons until _"they stumbled upon the epicness that is Attack on Titan." _Somehow they managed to get into their world, all three of their dreams, which Levi had no goddamn idea why. _Try having ten Titans on your ass every day, and you'll be wishing you were watching shitty cartoons too._ He glared at them.

"Remind us again why this…certain ship is canon?" Arlert politely asked, even though his face was pale and he was looking at the creature who had stated those nasty words. Ackerman was hidden in her red scarf, and the others either had gaping eyes or were plugging their ears to prevent those disgusting words from entering their minds. Yeager's stupid mouth was open and his eyes were brimming with tears.

"Well, first of all, they're hot together." The girl didn't notice of how Yeager slightly whimpered at her words. "And when Eren dominates, he is just so sexy, especially towards Levi. You should hear the moan to each other when they're…at it." She giggled, and Levi had to remind himself not to gag. Eren was already gagging. "And there's a fact –"

"What fact?" Armin half screamed. "There are no facts! It's just subjective information!" The young man was pulling his hair, and the other girls nodded to him.

"See, Evangeline, that's why your precious Ererin or whatever it's called doesn't exist."

"It's _Ereri, _Lydia!" _So the insane creature has a name, _Levi thought. She paused. "I also like Riren too."

"What's…Riren?" asked Lenz.

"It's when Levi is the one who –"

"How about Eruri?" Suggested the other girl hurriedly. Her eyes switched back and forth, and she laughed nervously. Levi's eyebrow twitched. "Levi and Erwin make a good couple."

_What? _Levi's already fucked-up mind was spinning. As if he thought it didn't get any worse. Him…and Erwin? Now Levi actually gagged. What made it worse was the fact that the girl who was interrupted started talking excitedly.

"Oh, yes! I fell in love with them even before with Ereri and Riren." Those _ships _made Levi swallow thickly. "I mean, they have so much trust in their relationship. Levi probably wouldn't have questioned Erwin if he didn't tell him the plan." Levi knew exactly what the creature was talking about, and he mentally wondered how this girl thought there could be anything else but _trust _in their relationship. "And when Erwin told Levi to abandon his squad, Levi did it even though he knew it meant that they would die." Levi twitched, his expression remaining neutral inside. It had only been hours after the expedition. He saw that Yeager had stopped shaking, and softly smiled at him for comfort. It didn't help. _I shouldn't have left them. _"So he values Erwin's approval more than his own squad!"

"Shut up!" Yeager yelled. The insane creature's eyes widened as Yeager continued to yell. His green eyes were bright in anger. "Levi-_heichō_ trusted his squad! He didn't want to leave them at all!" Tears started to appear in his eyes. "He didn't abandon his squad at all!"

"Aww…" Levi turned and saw the insane creature stared at him and Yeager fondly, with a weird smile on her face. "I sense Ereri feels."

Yeager started to grind his teeth in frustration. "Fucking pervert," he whispered. Thankfully, the girl didn't hear him. She started talking about those _shippings _again when there was a familiar knock on the door. A tall blond man entered the doorway.

"Erwin," Levi intoned with his eyes on the floor, "welcome to hell."

Before Erwin could calmly ask what was going on, the insane creature squealed.

"You two are so _cute _together!"

Yeager was currently pounding his head on the table. Ackerman was currently trying to make Yeager stop from doing that, and Arlert was rocking himself. Erwin was the only calm one. In fact, he smiled with an amused expression.

"I had no idea you had feelings for me, Levi."

"I don't," Levi hissed. He stared murderously at the insane creature. "It's in her perverted and stupid little brain of hers."

"But…" the insane creature, who was now trying not to cry, "you look so cute together, especially when you two stand side by side. Your Erwin's more than a head taller than you," she stated as Levi's expression turned more and more murderous, "and he could actually _carry _you if he wanted." She sighed. "How _adorable_."

Levi swallowed thickly, trying his best to fight to urge to bash this girl's head in. He felt physically sick now. Even Erwin was frowning now.

"That's still subjective," Arlert whispered to the ground. He was crying. "_Heichō_'s relationship to the commander is _nothing _but a superior-subordinate relationship." He stared at the girl with wide eyes. "Can't you understand that?" he screamed. Several of Yeager's friends were nodding, including the one who was sitting next to Arlert. Levi couldn't remember his name, but saw that he had ash-brown hair and hazel eyes.

"You know what's _not _subjective?" Now it seemed that the insane creature was angry. Tears were running down her face. "You know what's not?" Even her friends looked nervous. "JeanMarco!" There was sounds of sobbing. "Jean was so devastated by Marco's death that he joined the Survey Corps, a branch that he previously thought as suicidal fools! He was even shaking when he burned his body, and was so stunned when he found the body of his lover!" Now a different kind of tears were rolling down her face. "Why would the producers ever use that much time on the death of Marco? Because Jean –"

"I did not love Marco!" Kirstien was now sitting up, his face pale and his body shaking. He had stopped crying. "I loved him, yes, but as a friend. I…joined the Survey Corps to prevent anymore bones from being unrecognizable!" His teeth clenched, and haggard emotion was on his face. "I didn't love him," he whispered. Arlert gave him a comforting arm around his shoulder as the insane creature continued to watch him. Suddenly her eyes brightened, and she pointed at the two.

"You love Armin though, don't you?"


	2. JeArmin, AruAni, EreMika

"M-me?" _Is Arlert fucking stuttering? _A blush appeared on his cheeks. "Why would –" Suddenly he stopped, and put his head in his hands. "Why can't you _stop_?"

Kirstein looked stunned. He had an unreadable expression on his face. It wasn't horror or disgust, but something else. Levi stared at them closely.

"It's probably the most romantic ships in the yaoi world," the insane creature continued to crone. Yeager looked at her in disgust. "I mean, Jean and Armin respect each other, and the recent manga chapters have shown –"

"Don't you dare spoil it for me, Evangeline," one of the friends growled. "I'm not reading the manga. The art sucks."

"You should," whined the insane creature. Her lower lips showed. "That way I don't have to write and read Ereri fics all the time after the manga comes out every month." Levi turned his attention on the girl. _This _Ereri _must die, _he thought furiously.

"Are they real stories with a plot or just…?" The friend made a suggestive hand motion, and Levi fought his stomach's urge to vomit. Yeager was crying.

"Usually I read a bit of both, but I often read _certain_ stories. And the JeArmin stories are always good. They almost always tie in with the manga."

"Why are you obsessed with this unethical pastime?" Ackerman asked.

"I like JeArmin," stated a small voice. Levi's gray eyes widened in horror as he saw one of the girls state this. She at least had the modesty to not look at them.

"You never told me!" The insane creature yelled.

"You would force me to read _certain _stories portraying them!" Stated the other girl hotly. "Anyway," she stated in a small voice, "I like them because of their relationship. I don't mind if they're just friends, but I do prefer them in a romantic light." Ackerman was shaking her head, and both Arlert and Kirstein had their heads bowed and were shaking. "Armin saved Jean four times now, if you include the time with the Female Titan. In the manga, they seem to save a close relationship. Armin is always by Jean's side, and in chapter fifty –"

"No! I don't want to hear it!"

"In chapter fifty, when Jean was unconscious and injured, Armin could have left Jean to die. Instead, he chose to hang onto him as Titans attacked him from all sides." The girl was speaking quietly, compared to the other one. Levi still was skeptical, but found himself listening. "And when Armin was molested –"

"What?" Arlert whispered hoarsely at the same time that Yeager and Kirstein stated the same furiously.

"Jean was the only one to comfort him after that incident," the girl continued. She glared at Yeager, who was still processing the information. "The _only _one." Suddenly, tears started to appear in her eyes, and Levi rolled his eyes in exasperation. "And in chapter fifty-nine –"

"That's enough!" Levi's face remained unreadable as the other girl screamed. "No more _spoilers_! They're more evil than Titans!" She was deeply breathing at the end, and didn't say a word for a moment as she looked at the broken face of Armin and Jean. "I can't take spoilers," she whispered.

"At least you're not Armin," one of the friends stated. She had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. "He has to capture Annie, the Female Titan."

"Huh?" Yeager looked up, his eyes wide and his voice slightly shaking. "What does the Female Titan have to do with Annie?" _He still has a miniscule brain, _Levi thought in irritation. The others were too busy watching the scene in front of them to tell Yeager the truth. All three girls were glaring at each other again.

"Annie couldn't kill him," stated the one. "She could kill all those Survey Corps members, but she couldn't kill Armin."

"She couldn't kill Eren, either," stated the insane creature. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Neither does _your_ insane pairing," replied the other drily. _Finally someone opens their damn mouth and fucking says it. _

"Don't insult Eren's and Levi's love!"

"It's not the love you like, you pervert!"

"Why is Annie –?"

"She stated that she was happy that she could be a "good person" to Armin, and she still couldn't kill him."

"She would have if she hadn't been interrupted!"

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes. "That's like saying that Ygritte could have killed Jon Snow if she hadn't been shot with an arrow."

"Annie isn't –!"

The shouting became more intense. Levi was getting annoyed. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into? _"She couldn't kill him! Three times!"

"There's no logic in that!"

"As if there's any logic in any of_ your_ pairings!"

"Tell me, why the hell are you accusing –?"

"It's better than EreMin and EreAni!"

"What?!"

"Ereri and Eruri is better than _that _shit!"

"I don't like Armin that way! I don't like Annie either, even when she's – wait, what am I saying? Mikasa!"

"Armin's the only one that could fill the hole in Annie's heart!"

"I don't like Annie." All eyes turned on Arlert, who was looking at the two bickering girls with a serious and solemn expression. "I don't like Jean that way either."

The girls both shrugged.

"Semi-canon like EreMika," stated one.

"Fanon," breathed the other.

They both glared at each other.

"What's EreMika?" asked one of the Survey Corps members.

"You don't know?" The girl with strawberry blonde hair raised an eyebrow, and Levi found himself agreeing with her. "It's –"

"Don't say it, Lisa." Levi's bored eyes turned to the redhead, who was now uncharacteristically fuming. "It's a _platonic _relationship, if you call it that."

"You can see that Mikasa in love with Eren." Levi could see Ackerman squirm, and Yeager look at her curiously.

"No." The other girl shook her head furiously. "If love is choosing everyone else to dieif that someone to live, who is completely obsessed with Titans, I don't know what love is. Besides," she turned her head to her friend. "I can't count how many times Mikasa has stated "Eren." That's probably her favorite word."

"You say Armin all the time."

The girl blushed. "Yeah, but at least I don't have eye sex with him every time I look at him."

"Mikasa, do you really feel that way about me?" Yeager was staring at Ackerman with an unreadable expression.

"Eren…" Ackerman mumbled into her scarf.

"See?" the girl pointed at the blushing Survey Corps member. "She may be strong, but she _only _cares about him! I've said it before!" Her hazel eyes glared at Yeager and Ackerman. "Were Eren and Mikasa comforting Armin when he was molested? _No_, Eren had to stare at his stupid key as if he had the worst life, and Mikasa was staring at his stupid face!" Arlert tried to speak, despite looking shocked at this revelation, but he was interrupted by the ranting fangirl. "It was Jean who comforted him! _Jean_, who he told those inspiring words to! And his best friends didn't care," she whispered hoarsely. "Mikasa's infatuation with Eren is parasitic! It'll go more pronounced as the manga continues!"

"They must have good sex, then." Yeager choked and swallowed the tears that were flowing down his face, and Ackerman had an unreadable expression. "But according to Evangeline, it's nothing compared to –"

"Curse all of you for allowing me to take apart of the pairing wars! I already feel that way about _Naruto_, I might add!"

"Who cares? _Naruto _is in the shitter right now, compared to _Attack on Titan_."

"Says the girl who complained on how boring _Attack on Titan _was lately, and the only good thing about chapter fifty-nine was Levi's smoking abs!"

"He's hot! He can't help it!" A pair of blue eyes eyed Levi hungrily. "Even his farts must smell good!" _What the fuck are they talking about? _He was aware of the others looking at him with pity. Ackerman continued to glare at him. _Still upset I beat Yeager's ass, and didn't even thank me for saving hers, _Levi thought irritably as the two girls continued to obsess about him.

"Levi belongs to Eren! Ereri all the way!"


	3. LeviHan, RiveTra, RivaMika

"At least this pairing isn't LeviHan, which is really disgusting!"

Levi turned. His eyes turned into slits, and his eyes were bright with disgust, horror, and distaste.

_What._

_ The._

_ Fuck._

"Levi and Hanji are _so_ not good together," stated the not-so insane one. "I mean, gods, I would rather have _incest_ than that pairing."

"They do care about each other though," stated the redhead.

"Yeah, but Hanji cares more about Titans than anything!"

"But…Levi touched her head once."

"You just wish it was you he touched!"

"Well, y-yeah…"

"They seem in-sync with each other though. I mean, they've known each other for a long time!"

"Friends, I say! Friends!"

"Can't we all just agree that Hanji is crazy?" _You're right about that, brat._

"But his squad seemed to think she was insane, and Levi looked like he didn't care that she was…eccentric." _My squad… _Levi was aware of Yeager looking at him in concern, but his gray eyes were betraying nothing as always. He still remembered their deaths, of how all of his men were dead on the floor, slaughtered by that fucking Female Titan. Of how he wanted to kill that monster when he found out her identity, but he had told Ackerman to not succumb to revenge. His thoughts out-tuned the fucked-up _fangirls' _so-called conversation on why and why not he should be with Hanji. However, his attention returned when he heard _her _name.

"– and Petra." Levi turned his head towards the girl that had uttered Petra's name. It was the red-head. She was talking animatedly, and didn't notice his grey eyes following her every move. He thought about how she too talked like that at times. _She reminds me of her, that girl does._

"That pairing doesn't exist," immediately replied the insane creature. She was pouting.

"Yes, it does. Have you been skipping the episodes again?" She didn't receive an answer. "Anyway, remember in episode fifteen when Eren was introduced to Levi's squad?" Levi saw Yeager visibly flinch. "It seemed to me that when Petra spoke of Levi to Eren, she spoke of him fondly. That's when I knew. They belong together." Levi swallowed. The memories of her death were making it hard for him to focus. He remembered finding her dead against a tree, her body bent at an awkward angle, her face smeared with her own blood. Her eyes…

"In episode twenty-two, there were a lot of scenes hinting that Levi had feelings for Petra." Now the girl was crying. Levi's eyes wandered over her tears. Petra always seemed so strong, even when she was crying. That was one of the many things Levi liked about her. "The bodies were lied out, and Levi…crouched down at one particularly small one. He…opened up the sheet covering the body and removed the badge of the Wings of Freedom." Levi was aware of the other brats of the Survey Corps looking at him. He could feel their gazes at the back of his head. Levi paid them no mind.

"And he didn't even get to keep it! That _stupid_, idiotic asshole soldier just had to make Levi give him the badge that belonged to Petra!" There was a sob, and Levi found himself looking at the crying girl in shock. _How does she know? _"Levi obviously was _not _near Ivan's body, and Levi just _had _the badge that Petra wore. And then…" Now the girl was slightly shaking, and whimpering to herself. "And then when…he ordered the bodies to be dumped, he told them that bodies were nothing special, even though the bodies were of his squad. I was _so _angry with him when he said that when I first saw the episode." Somehow her swollen eyes stopped leaking tears, and the girl looked at Levi with a haunted expression.

"But then, he looked back, just in time to see her beautiful dead face before her body collided with the ground." Tears were again falling down her face. _Please shut off the damn water works, _Levi thought. He was getting irritated. "And then Petra's father came to him after the expedition, and told him that his daughter wanted to dedicate his life to him. He even…spoke of marriage." Now her hands covered her mouth to stop sobs coming from her throat, and her eyes tightly closed. "Levi…Petra…Natsuki Aikawa-_san_…Hiroshi Kamiya-_sama_!" She was rocking back and forth, her tears now trailing against the wooden floor. "Why…did you…have to die? Why? I don't understand. I…"

"Put a sock it, you." The insane creature leaned over the young and grieving young woman. "Thank god that pairing didn't happen, because that wouldn't go well with us Ereri fans."

_Why the hell are they obsessed with pairings? _Levi thought angrily as Yeager and the brats stared at him with new respect. Or was it pity? _It doesn't matter, _Levi thought morosely. _She's dead._

Someone actually echoed his statement. "Petra's dead now, Lydia! You have to get over it sometime! Mikasa's alive after all!"

_Don't tell me… _Levi didn't have to be blind to note that Ackerman was looking at him with daggers in her eyes.

"I mean, Petra was nice, but she wasn't awesome like Mikasa is. She even wet herself on her first expedition!" Now Levi glared. The girl didn't seem to notice his eyes that held rage. "Mikasa may love Eren, but…Levi and Mikasa should really be together!"

The other two were also glaring, but for an altogether different reason.

"No! Levi belongs with Eren!" _Not this crap again… _Yeager was turning green.

"They look alike and they act alike! What more could you want?"

"For one thing, Mikasa still hates Levi for beating Eren up, for saving his life I might add, and she was angry at him _and _his dear squad for not protecting her precious Eren!"

"But Levi saved her beautiful ass! Now that you mention it, they both have beautiful assess…but that's not the point!" _Why the hell are these _girls _obsessed with me and my body? _Levi was grateful that none of them were looking at any part of his body right now. _At least Petra wasn't like that, _he thought with a soft smirk. "What I mean to say is, Levi saved her even though he risked his life to save hers! That means something!"

"Don't you remember the soldier that Levi comforted despite getting blood on his hands? Does that mean Levi was in love with him too?" Levi heard some of the brats in the Survey Corps giggle.

"Levi saved Mikasa so that Eren would not have to go through any more pain! He already lost his comrades!" Levi tuned out the words that he _knew _were coming. Yeager was not so fortunate. He was curling up into a ball, calling for his mother, pleading for her to save him. Ackerman had an angry expression on her face, and fingered her 3-D Maneuver Gear with her hands. Before it could become even more unbearable, Levi spoke.

"Why the hell would I have any feelings for Ackerman? That would be damn unethical, and I can tell that you girls know it." He was aware of the redhead's eyes on him. "Petra was a part of my squad. That's it. She cared for me, just as the other members of my squad did." Their bodies echoed in his mind. "Even if she did have romantic feelings for me –which I have no fucking idea who would – it would never work." He glared at the three. "You live in your world, free to express your emotions and with no fear that you would be dead tomorrow. What do we have? We don't know if we will see the sun rise or not. We don't know if the person we see will dead tomorrow. And we share the same fate as them."

"We have no time for relationships."


	4. RiBel

"That's not true!" Levi flinched at the high octave that rose with every word. "You have secret training sessions with Eren and Erwin!"

"We do not have any _private training _sessions," Levi hissed. The insane creature remained oblivious.

"We can still dream, can't we?" Stated one. Levi looked at her, noticing of how she seemed to respect some of what he was saying.

"Well, I suppose you could…"

"So then, Ereri and Eruri are true in our minds!" _If she mentions that one more time… _Levi thought darkly. Levi glanced at Erwin. The much taller man had no visible expression on his face. Yeager was now trying to successfully breathe.

"It was so cool to actually meet the characters, wasn't it, Lisa? If only Petra and Levi's squad were here…"

"They're not characters! They're real!"

"I have to say, hearing Levi speak was so cool."

"You just have a crush on Kamiya-_sama_, don't you?"

"Of course I do. He's hot."

"My personal favorite is Inoue Marina-_san_." A dreamy look came upon her face. "She is _so_ good, especially when Armin was feeling so low on himself in episodes six and seven. The pure _emotion _and _agony _was stunning." Her face wrinkled. "It's better than his English actor." Suddenly her face brightened again. "I would just love to squeeze her."

"No!" Levi willed himself to no listen to the insane creature's voice, but it was quite hard to do if the voice echoed along the walls. "Kaji Yūki-_san _is the best! No one can surpass his greatness…except Kamiya-_sama_!"

"Ishikawa Yui was good too."

"Wouldn't Mikasa look so cute if she pregnant with Eren's baby?" Yeager blanched, and Ackerman was actually blushing. Arlert was looking at them in concern.

"Not as cute as Armin would be if he was pregnant."

At the corner of his eye, Levi saw Arlert begin to convulse in tears again. A bitter taste in his mouth caused Levi to turn away. _What the fuck did I do to have to listen to this? _

"I mean, Armin is adorable anyway, but he would be _beyond _adorable if he was pregnant." Levi felt like he was going to vomit. _What the hell…? _"Especially with Jean's baby."

Levi's mind exploded. He couldn't even begin to think. All he could do was stare at the _insane _redhead who looking at Arlert's crying face and Jean's white and open-mouthed expression with a dreamy look on her expression. Thinking of their emotions as something else, she stated, "Don't worry, Armin. You already look cute with Eren's baby or Erwin's baby, but _much_ cuter with Jean's."

A scream actually tore from Arlert's throat. He actually started banging his head on the wall, crying inaudible single-syllable words to himself. Kirstein was looking at his hands, a haunted expression on his face. _I won't be surprised if he's dead. _

"Why do we have to go through this? Why…?"

"Make it stop! Please!"

The three girls continued to talk amongst themselves, oblivious.

"You have to say though, wouldn't it be cuter if there was a child with Armin's hair and Eren's green eyes?"

"No, that's not right. It would much cuter if there was a child with Armin's face and Jean's lovely hair."

"Just admit it! You have a crush on two boys you want together!"

At least I'm not _her_!"

"I want to see Levi pregnant!" Again, Levi's mind exploded. It seemed that everyone's mind exploded as well. They were looking at the three girls arguing with big eyes. A bitter taste came in Levi's mouth, and the man fought to breathe. _Think of cleaning…anything but this. _"I mean, even if he was pregnant, Levi would be _so _sexy! Imagine him moaning to Eren for some ice cream!"

_What the hell is ice cream?_

Suddenly, there was a voice of reason. "Do they have ice cream in their world?"

"Who cares? Can you imagine a pregnant Levi with ice cream spilled all over him?"

"No, imagine Levi, nine months pregnant and wearing his 3-D Maneuver Gear chasing a Titan! Aha ha ha ha ha!" There was a sound of a human falling onto a ground rolling in laughter.

"And his husband, Eren, begging him not to harm their baby!"

"Um…excuse me…" The two girls stopped and stared as Arlert, sporting a rather large bruise on his head, said, "How…can men have children? It's…impossible!"

"It's simple." _It's simple to say that all of you are insane. _"It's just…difficult to explain, you know."

"How does it…?" Arlert started to say, but then his eyes widened in horror, his hands shaking. "Oh no! How can already be imagining it?" Thereby, he began to bang his head on the table again.

"Oh, Armin," stated one them, "it doesn't come from_ that_, the baby comes from the _other _end." As if it helped. Arlert was still trying to keep the heinous words from his mind, Yeager was passed out on the floor, and Levi was trying to find a happy place.

The happy place, which was soap and water, a mop and a broom, completely disappeared when one word passed the insane creature's lips.

"Ribel!" She giggled at the expressions her friends had. "I know, I know. It's that only non-yaoi ship that I ship! But Isabel was so cute!" Levi's face darkened. His hands fell to his sides, and his body became rigged as the words echoed against his ears. "Levi loved her so much…as a sister. She was so important to him." Levi twitched. "It was really sad of how she died." The insane creature sighed, and she didn't even notice the hurried hand gestures the others gave her as Levi slowly walked towards her. "I mean, it would so romantic if they got together, and had…"

"What the _fuck _are you talking about?" Levi grabbed at the girl, not caring that the girl's dreamy expression became terrified. "Isabel…" Her name slipped passed his lips, and he trembled inside. _Blood…he saw nothing but blood. Her eyes… _"Don't you dare mention her again!" His eyes were nothing but slits, soaking in murderous rage before his fingers let her go, where she landed on the floor. Shaking, he let her go and unsteadily opened to door. _I…need to clean. Hard._

* * *

"What was that?" Armin asked. He hadn't seen _Heichō_ act with emotion at all. And that… _It looked like he was going to kill her._

One of the girls – Lydia – sighed. "Isabel Magnolia was one of Levi's friends when he joined the Survey Corps." Her voice was now quiet and subdued. "She died on an expedition. They…both did." A faraway look appeared in her eyes. "She called him her older brother."

All of them fell silent, including the one that had mentioned the fallen Survey Corps member in the first place. Armin thought. _How many do we not know? And how many will not know me? _The others' eyes were also solemn and spoke of sadness.

"Anyway," one of them stated. The Survey Cops stared back at the insane trio and gulped, aware of the excited glint in all of their eyes. Armin forced back a whimper clawing at his throat. "Is there any chance you could teach us 3-D Maneuver Gear before we go home?"


End file.
